Pemilihan Gitaris baru
by Giri Diwa Adam
Summary: Setelah aksinya di ketahui oleh 3 gadis yang di bututi naruto dari belakang , Ia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan tujuanya membututi mereka dari belakang, Dan akhirnya bersedia bergabung dengan club musik mereka


Pemilihan Gitaris baru

Naruto : Masashi Kisimoto

K-on ! : Kakifly

!DISCLAIMER !

Fic ini bukan punya saya, Ide orisinil Buat Experimen punya saya , Jadi saya mohon masukan dan bimbingan Master semuanya..

Maaf- Maaf jika Req kalian nggak saya balas karena kemungkinan ada 2 : Saya yang lagi Mikir ide baru atau Saya Lagi buntu ide , Oke dari pada ngelantur nggak jelas Mari nikmati fic saya ini , Semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua :)

Langkah Naruto terhenti sesaat ketika ia melihat 3 orang gadis memberikan selebaran kepada murid-murid baru. Naruto yang tertarik akan kegiatan mereka mencoba bertanya apa yang sebenarnya mereka langkah pelan namun pasti Naruto mengikuti 3 gadis itu kemana pun mereka pergi. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyadari akan kehadiran Naruto di belakanya dan mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ada apa yui .. " Tanya gadis yang berambut agak tomboy

"Aku merasakan ada yang mengikuti kita ." Jawab gadis yang bernama Yui itu

"Itu hanya perasaan mu saja .. kali ." Sanggah Gadis berambut hitam tinggi.

"Mungkin kah hanya perasaanku ." Yui menjawab

"Yasudahlah.. kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita ." Ritsu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

3 gadis itu melanjutkan pekerjaanya membagikan selebaran itu Naruto yang makin penasaran terus membututi mereka dari belakang.

"Bergabunglah ke club kami.. Ada teh dan kue " Tawar mereka bertiga..

Tetapi sayang respon mereka kurang di tanggapi oleh adik kelas mereka karena sudah banyak yang bergabung di club lain.

Di sela-sela pembagian selebaran yang cukup melelahkan mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di dekat ruang kelas mereka , Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria ada di balik bangku itu.

"Melelahkan, Kita istirahat di sini saja ." Pinta yui,

"Ya, memang melelahkan... Baiklah kalau begitu." di setujui oleh ritsu.

Mio duduk di antara 2 sahabat karibnya itu ketika ia menyadari ada seorang pria sedang mengawasi mereka dari belakang.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita di balik pot bunga itu." Mio Mencoba memberitahu sesuatu , tetapi di tanggapi tidak serius oleh Ritsu.

"Kau,merasa Ada yang mengawasi kita itu perasaanmu saja kali Mio."

Ritsu menyanggah.

Akibat pernyataan itu sebuah Jitakan mendarat di kepala Ritsu.

"Aduhh.. sakit .." Ritsu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau si.. aku serius.. Ada yang mengawasi kita ."

"Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Mio-chan, Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..Tetapi siapa yang mengawasi kita dari tadi.."

"Aku tidak tau .."

Mio yang merasa Janggal akan hal itu mencoba mendekati sebuah pot bunga yang sedari tadi bergerak terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang pria berambut kuning sedang mengawasi mereka bertiga.

"Jadi ini.."Mio menarik kerah baju pria itu.

"Aduhh.. lepaskan aku.. nanti bajuku bisa robek tahu.." Naruto mencoba melepaskan bajunya."

"Tidak akan .. Ayo ikut aku akan ku beritahu kepada teman-temanku siapa yang mengawasi kami sedari tadi.." Mio menyeret Naruto ke arah Ristu dan Yui.

Tak lama berselang Mio datang dengan seorang pria yang di seretnya .. Naruto yang merasa bersalah hanya pasrah saja di seret oleh seorang gadis cantik.

"Ini.. Teman-teman yang mengawasi kita." Mio menyodorkan naruto.

"Wahai .. anak muda apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi .. Apa kau mengawasi kita bertiga .." Ritsu bertanya.

"..." Naruto Diam saja.

"Hey.. jawab pertanyaan temanku .." Mio mulai mengeluarkan sifatnya.

"Sebenarnya..aku tertarik dengan Kegiatan kalian selama ini.. selama masa penerimaan Murid baru.. Aku melihat konser kalian." Naruto menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan club kami.." Yui menjawab.

"Ya.."

"Kebetulan sekali.. kami sedang membutuhkan Gitaris baru untuk membantu Yui.. Jika kamu memang tertarik dengan Club musik kami kamu bisa datang ke lantai 3 dan berikan formulir pendaftaranya." Ritsu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah membututi kalian dari belakang .. "

"Baiklah.. Kami maafkan."

Sepulang sekolah Naruto menemui mereka ber-empat di ruang club musik .

"Permisi.." Naruto membuka pintu

"Silahkan masuk kamu sudah kami tunggu.." Di persilahkan masuk oleh seorang wanita berambut cokt yang bernama yui

"Aku masuk .." Naruto memasuki ruang club musik itu.

Di dalam ruang club itu naruto mulai memperkanlkan diri .

"Oh ya.. Namaku Naruto uzumaki dari kelas 1-B"

"salam kenal Naruto-kun , Namaku Yui hirasawa, ini Akiyama Mio, dan ini Tsumugi Kotobuki,dan yang satu ini namanya Tainaka Ritsu ia adalah pemimpin club ini."

"Salam kenal kalian semua .. " Naruto membungkukan badanya.

"Kami mau tahu apa kau bisa bermain alat musik gitar ?"

"Tentu .. Aku bisa .. semasa SMP Dulu aku sering ikut pensi dan aku menjadi gitarisya.."

"Boleh kami tau skill..mu"

Di sodorkanya gitar Yui betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat permainan Naruto.

"Dia Jago..." Gadis itu sontak membuka mulutnya.."

"Lohh...lohh kok ada apa ini ?" Naruto terbata-bata

"Tidak kami haya kagum saja"

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai main gitar."

"Sejak SMP." Jelas naruto."

"Oh begitu.. Pantas skill mu sudh terasah dengan baik."

"Oh ya.. makasih ngomong-ngomong aku mau ngasih formulir pendaftaranku yang tadi kalian minta ." Naruto menyodorkan Formulir itu.

"Terimakasih.."

"Jadi aku di terima .."

" Ya tentu kau di terima .."

Mulai besok kau bisa datang ke club kami jangan sungkan jika kami tidak ada kamu bisa berlatih di sini Naruto .

baiklah kalau begitu ketua.

Mulai saat itu naruto sudah resmi menjadi anggota club mereka , Mereka merayakan gabungnya naruto dengan Kue dan teh

"Mari bersulang" Ritsu mendahului

"Bersulang" Di ikuti 4 temanya.

"Mugi-chan kue mu enak juga .."

"Terimakasih naruto-kun."

Mugi senang ketika kuenya di Respon naruto."

Apakah Naruto akan bergabung dan menghabiskan masa SMA nya dengan kakak kelasnya tersebut .. Stay in here

To be .. Continued


End file.
